Daniel na cova dos leões
by Lidia Malfoy
Summary: Wincest. Música do Legião. Loucura? Devaneio, com certeza. Ah, sinceramente, não sei o que escrever aqui, só lendo para saber.


"_**Daniel na cova dos leões"**_

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **Supernatural e seus personagens não me pertencem, eu sou apenas uma fã. Não faço isso pretendendo obter lucros, mas só pelo prazer de escrever sobre esses dois incríveis personagens.

**Sinopse: **Wincest. Música do Legião. Loucura? Devaneio, com certeza. Ah, sinceramente, não sei o que escrever aqui, só lendo para saber.

**Beta: **Todos os erros são meus, não tenho ninguém com quem dividi-los.

**

* * *

Avisos: **Atenção, essa fic é **slash**, ou seja, relação homossexual masculina, além do mais é **wincest** (incesto), se você não gosta, não leia. Se gosta, sinta-se a vontade para ler e comentar.

**

* * *

-S&D-**

Seu coração batia tão forte que ele achava que pudesse explodir a qualquer momento. O que estavam fazendo era totalmente errado e insano e pecado e... _Droga_. Ele sentiu o membro do irmão tocar sua garganta. Quase engolfou, mas ele não iria parar agora. Não depois de ter começado. Recuperou o fôlego e voltou a chupar com vontade. Ele queria que o irmão também nunca esquecesse aquele momento. E além do mais, os gemidos de Dean, _Deus_, os gemidos que Dean soltava não podiam parar, ele tinha que ir até o fim.

"Sammy..." Dean enfiou as mãos em seus cabelos. Ele puxava e empurrava levemente, mas Sam ainda se sentia livre para parar quando quisesse. _O problema é que ele não queria_.

Os sons que saiam de Dean tomavam conta do banheiro. O vidro do box já estava totalmente embaçado, e a sensação de surpresa que sentiu quando seu irmãozinho entrou no box e se ajoelhou na sua frente já se havia perdido entre os espasmos de prazer e os indícios do orgasmo avassalador que estava por vir. Até porque, não era na verdade tão surpreendente assim.

Não depois de toda tensão sexual acumulada nos últimos anos. Agora, que Sam já era um adolescente que não conseguia mais controlar seus impulsos, finalmente aconteceu.

_Aquele gosto amargo do teu corpo_

_Ficou na minha boca por mais tempo_

_De amargo e então salgado ficou doce,_

_Assim que o teu cheiro forte e lento_

_Fez casa nos meus braços e ainda leve_

_E forte e cego e tenso fez saber_

_Que ainda era muito e muito pouco._

Ele fez Dean gemer mais alto quando sugou com mais força ao mesmo tempo em que movimentava a cabeça, agora um pouco inclinada, fazendo o mais velho se contorcer e soltar um som abafado. Gozou em jatos em sua garganta, e nem Deus faria Sam tirar a boca dali antes de engolir até a última gota da semente do irmão. Dean tinha se derramado dentro dele, para ele, chamando por ele. Ele se lembraria desse gosto pelo resto de sua vida e, não importa quantas vezes eles tenham repetido o ato, _esse_ sabor ficou gravado em sua memória corporal como se sempre restasse um pouco dele em sua boca.

Mas aquilo foi só o começo. Só o começo de noites inteiras em que ambos gemiam e sussurravam o nome um do outro, entre beijos, bocas, línguas e mãos. E sexos. E era sempre tão intenso, tão bom e tão errado, tão proibido.

"Sammy, nós vamos pro inferno por isso."

"Se você estiver lá também, eu não me importo, Dean."

_Faço nosso o meu segredo mais sincero_

_E desafio o instinto dissonante._

_A insegurança não me ataca quando erro_

_E o teu momento passa a ser o meu instante._

_E o teu medo de ter medo de ter medo_

_Não faz da minha força confusão_

_Teu corpo é meu espelho e em ti navego_

_E sei que tua correnteza não tem direção._

E só ficou pior com o tempo. Ou melhor, não sabia. Mais intenso, com certeza. E já não podiam mais aguentar. Estarem perto um do outro o tempo todo e não poderem tocar, beijar, foder como gostariam. O tempo todo. Afinal, era segredo. O segredo que eles guardavam e que os estava sufocando. E para ele, para Dean, parecia ser o suficiente. Ele se contentava com as noites perdidas que passavam juntos, quando o pai não estava com eles. O pai não poderia saber nunca, era o que o mais velho sempre dizia. Dean sabia se controlar. Dean era forte. Ou talvez fosse fraco demais. Mas Sam não era assim. Sam queria sempre mais e não ficaria ali para descobrir. Não podia mais.

E partiu, porque não tinha mais como ficar. Deixou Dean porque precisava do irmão, precisava senti-lo, tocá-lo, beijá-lo, precisava possuir e ser possuído por ele. Mas não podia. Nunca poderiam, de fato. Não como ambos gostariam. Porque esse relacionamento era uma estrada sinuosa demais, perigosa demais, escura demais para seguir sozinho. Porque Dean às vezes não parecia estar realmente ao seu lado.

_Mas, tão certo quanto o erro de ser barco a motor_

_E insistir em usar os remos,_

_É o mal que a água faz quando se afoga_

_E o salva-vidas não está lá porque não vemos._

Mas a vida não é como gostaria que fosse. Nunca havia sido. E de repente se viu ao lado do irmão novamente. Mas dessa vez não havia o medo de serem pegos no flagra pelo pai. Dessa vez não eram mais adolescentes. Eram homens. E tinham de fazer escolhas. E o medo não seria mais desculpa. Ainda erra errado, totalmente insano e pecaminoso. E ainda os levaria ao inferno. Bem, ao inferno eles já iriam de qualquer forma. Mas não importava mais, porque nada poderia ser pior do que não terem um ao outro. Não podiam mais nadar contra a correnteza, porque isso acabaria com ambos. O jeito era afundar, mas agarrados um ao outro. Só queria viver continuamente com o gosto dele em sua boca.

**-S&D-**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Olá, querido leitor. Já agradeço por ter chegado até aqui, espero que tenha gostado.

Bem, porque resolvi escrever sobre essa música? Simples, primeiro porque eu a adoro, cresci ouvindo, assim como todas as outras do **Legião Urbana**. Mas demorou um tempinho pra eu entender do que ela _realmente_ falava. Aí um dia, sem mais nem menos, ouvindo de novo, pensei em Sam e Dean e... _voilà! _Foi isso que saiu.

Ah, a música é _Daniel na cova dos leões_, do álbum _Dois_, lançado em julho de 1986. (eu não tinha nem nascido ainda)

E aí, o que vocês acharam? =)

_***___* Reviews, please!**_

_**Bjos a todos! :*****_


End file.
